Unberible Tragities
by ZandriaCullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again a week befor their wedding. No renesmee yet and finally decides never to come back again. For real this time. Alice and Jasper disappear from the family.Alice has different plans for her not remaining human, unlike Edward.
1. Chapter 1:Tragity Stricks Again

Chapter One: Tragity stricks again

EPV

He did it again.

No sign that it was ever going to happen. Not even a sign that this was playing out in his head. It just happened.

He left.

I sat on my bed re-reading the fancy manuscript of the note over and over again, until I was no longer seeing the words them selves. They all just seemed to blur together as the tears formed in my eyes.

Bella,  
Love. I'm sorry. I know that you must hate me, for doing this too you again, but I couldn't handle the fact that I was the one to take your humanity from you. Or that I, or one of my family, could be the one to end your life penantly. I love you, Isabella. Please forgive me.

Edward Cullen

Even though I wasn't able to read the words any longer, they still replayed themselves in my mind. I fought back my tears a little longer, until I could no longer fight them back any more. Yes. I cried. I cried my heart and my soul out, because Edward left me, again. The letter itself didn't imply that that was what he was doing, but the meaning behind the words were all too clear. I wiped the tears away from my face, and thought about my new found family that I had just lost for the second time in a row. I was never going to see Edward again. Or Carlise, Esme, Emmette, Jasper, Aleice, or even Alice. Alice... I knew that it killed her to find out that she had to leave again with out saying good-bye to me. Then it all hit me all over again. They had left. And a freaking week befor our wedding? How could Edward do this to me?  
I unwillingly started crying my heart out again. Yeah, I had Charlie and Renee still, but after what I did the last time that I fell into a deep depression over the Cullens leaving, I wasn't willing to put them through that again. That's when I silently vowed that I was going to act as normal as I was capable of. The Cullens leaving was not going to effect my REAL family again.

EPV

I sat outside of Bella's bedroom window, perched on a branch of a tree, out of sight. I, for some reason, was un-capable of just leaving like that again. This time I had to see how she was going to take this. Really, I had to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything drastic, when she found out that I had left her again. My intintions were to leave after making sure she didn't run to find something sharp or sleeping pills, or anything, so to say.  
I watch Bella read the letter. Then stare at it. Then cry. when she finally pulled herself together and wiped her face, I smiled. I knew that this wasn't going to affect her like it did the last time I had after a few minutes of silence and an idle glare at her wall, she combusted into tears again. My 'heart' shattered at the sound. I wanted to just rush back through her window and wrap my arms around her. Tell her that I wasn't going anywhere, ever. But, I didn't.  
I watched as she quietly cried herself to sleep. Then I forced myself to look away from her, and jump from my position in the tree into a pool of shadows. I took one last look at her bedroom window, and whispered, "Bye, Love." Then turned and walked away, paceing myself from emmedietly returning home to my furious family. 


	2. Chapter 2: Morning After Surprise

Chapter Two: Morning After Surprise

APV

There was no way in hell that I was going to let Edward distroy Bella again.

Edward had no idea that anyone in the family knew about what he was going to do to Bella. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was about 15 minutes befor Edward was suppose to arrive back home and tell everyone that we had to leave again. No way in hell was I leaving. Not again. I quickly called Jasper to my side and told him to take our suit cases down to my beautiful yellow porche. As I followed him out of the door to the car I looked at Esme and gave her an appologetice look. She knew what was going on and she also knew what I had planned...to a certain extent. I wasn't about to leave any clues behind for Edward to find out what I had planned for Bella. ANd trust me when I say that I had a whole lot planned for her.  
Esme quickly came to me and embraced me in a hug. "Be safe, Alice." I nodded, unable to speek. She quickly whispered a good-bye to Jasper, knowing that he would hear her from his position outside. I then heard his good-bye response, also done in a low whisper.  
"I'm sorry, Esme." I said, looking into her eyes once more. "I can't let Bella go through this by herself again. I'm sick of Edward making selfish decisions when it comes to her." Esme gave a knowing nod in response.

EPV

I arrived home, shorty after leaving Bella's house, fully prepared to tell them what I had done and that we now had to leave. What I wasn't prepared for was Esme, Carlise, Rosalie and Emmette sitting at the unused dinning room table, waiting for me.

Bastard, How could you...?

About time...

...heartbroken of-course...

Everyones thoughts hit me like a tiddle wave. Then I suddenly realized that they must already know about me leaving Bella again. I looked around at my family sitting at the table again and realized that Alice and Jasper were missing. I was going to ask about their wear abouts when Esme interupted my thought process.

"Sweetheart. Alice is furious with you." I nodded, expecting that reaction from her. Bella was Alices bestfriend, and like her little sister. I continued to watch Esme, waiting to see if she was going to say where she was. Carlise did it for her.

"Yes, son. Alice was so furious that she and Jasper packed all of their belongings and left." I searched his mind, trying to comprehind the truth. She was really gone. How could Alice truely have gotten so upset about it? "She won't be coming back either."

BPV

I woke up late the next morning, letting last night flow back into reality. As much as I wished it to be a dream, it was to real for it to be. And I knew that. I layed in my bed, unmoving, and unwilling to open my eyes for what seemed like hours, until I heard a noise in the corner of my room. Thinking that it was Edward come to appologize and tell me that he wasn't leaving me, my eyes flashed open and I bolted upright in my bed.  
To my dissapointment and to my surprise, Edward was not the one sitting in the rocking chair, in the corner of my room. It was Alice, with Jasper standing by her side, with his hand resting on her shoulder.  
"Oh my God, Alice. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I smiled a little, but then it quickly faded when I realized that she and Jasper must have just came by to say good-bye to me this time, befor they left. Tears began to swell up in my eyes, and i fought back the erge to cry again.  
"Bella, sweetheart. Please don't cry." The words were spoken in a melodic voice that I knew to belong to Alice. I unwillingly looked up at her. "You here to say good-bye, right?" I accused. "Thank you. At least this time, I do get to say good-bye." My tears threatened to fall loose again.  
" Bella. We aren't..." Jasper looked down at Alice as he chose his words. "We aren't here to say bye. We aren't going anywhere." Along with the words an assuring feeling swept over me. I knew that it was just Jasper trying to calm me down, but it worked. I looked at Alice for verification, and she nodded. A smile so wide grew on my face. The only time that I smiled any harder was when I was with Edward.  
"Alice, are you serious?" She simply smiled at me. "But..." I hesitated slightly. "But...why did Edward leave." Alice looked down pretending to examine something on her shoes, so I looked at Jasper. His attention had been perpously caught by the titles of books that I had piled on my desk. So either they didn't want to tell me, or they didn't actually know. I wasn't going to push it, after finding out that these two weren't going to abandon me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Unexplained Reasons

Sorry Guys when I up loaded my first two chapters I forgot to add my disclaimer, So please don't sue me guys!!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to the Great Stephenie Meyer. So please don't sue me.

Chapter Three: Reasons

B.P.O.V.

I had to sit back against the head board of my bed, as I registered everrything. Edward left me again. But irrigardless of that fact, Alice and Jasper was still here. Standing in front of me. Telling me they weren't going to leave. Edward had constantly told me the same thing, before he left. I had belived him them,  
but now... it was like, 'Well, everything was a lie." I should have had a hard time believing them, when Alice and Jasper was trying to convince me, but you know what? After a few moments of thought, I reliezed that I believed them more than I had ever believed Edward.

I slowly crawled out of my bed, and just stood there stareing at Alice. Then suddenly, I found myself running to Alice, and wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank you, Alice." I sobbed into her shoulder. "Thank you Jasper. You guys don't know how much this means to me." Then it hit me. "What did Edward say when he found out that you were going to stay with me? What did the rest of the family say?" Alice seemed to wince at the mention of the rest of the Cullen's. Then she turned to glance at Jasper.

"Actually,...." Alice started. "They don't know that we stayed. They think that I finally snapped and just left the family all together." Alice's eyes looked sad, suddenly. I could tell that making this decision hurt her, but than she suddenly cheered up and was grinning. I was definitly confussed now.

Almost scared of the answer to the question that I so much wanted to ask her, I hesitated before I spoke again. "Uhh...Alice. Why would you leave your family, just to stay with me?" I fround slightly, at the realization that I was, again, the cause of their family problems.

"Bella..." Jasper said. Honestly he had been so quiet, that I had forgotten that he was even there. "You are too important to just leave behind. We need you." I instantly thought that that was a wierd thing to say. Surely Jasper was just being overly dramatic about it. Alice seemed to have pulled an Edward, and read my mind, because she answered my question, before I even had time to form the words in my head.

"Bella, I've seen things. Things too come that we are going to need you're help with. Things that I'm going to need your help with. I can't explain them yet, but in due time you will know. And by then you'll know everything that you'll need to know to do what is needed of you."

A.P.O.V.

Bella looked confussed, but of-course I expected that from her. To her it seemed like we was speaking in riddles. When in reality, I was saying only what I knew that I was limited to say. I so wished that I could explain it more in detail for her, just so that she could understand her roal. Her importance. How just her presence could change everyone's life in a given situation. A situation that was destined to happen.

"Alice..." Bella wasn't looking at me. Instead she was studying her chipped nail polish on her toes. "How am I suppose to help you, a vampire, with anything?" A smile crept onto my face, and as soon as Bella looked up and caught it, I was pretty sure she got frightened by it. She just did not know that she was about to get the one thing that she kept asking my brother for, but he continued to deny.

Suddenly, I lunged at Bella. I caught her, just as her eyes widdened in shock and terror. I smiled knowing that, yes, I scared her now, but she was going to love me in a few days. 


End file.
